


You Can't Predict the End

by theentityyousee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (to 2012), 2009, A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage, Relationship Overview, War flashbacks, breaking up, but i swear it's happy enough, dan is married to phil, not an extremely happy ending, okay!!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theentityyousee/pseuds/theentityyousee
Summary: Dan loves Phil. Phil loves Dan. This establishes their relationship. This is a fact they confirm on a daily basis.Well, it's a fact they used to confirm on a daily basis. Now? Well....





	You Can't Predict the End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was listening to a song and then next thing you know, an hour has passed and I've somehow written this steaming pile of angst.

.I.

Dan loves Phil. Phil loves Dan. This establishes their relationship. This is a fact they confirm on a daily basis.

Phil met Dan years and years ago, in 2009, and everything had been smooth sailing since then. It had been smooth sailing before then too, ever since they started talking, but meeting in person confirmed it. They had something, a connection.

Dan had been rejected by the people in his real life. It reached a point where he lived on the internet, lurking around those people who seemed to have their lives together. Such as: AmazingPhil. A youtube sensation even before youtube itself became a sensation.

So obviously he lurked. There was no place to hide in real life, so he created his own on the internet. Made himself a niche.    Met his best friend. Got himself together.

It wasn’t long before Dan and Phil met in person, and the rest was history. There were some minor and some major bumps          on the road, but looking back on it, both Dan and Phil would say that nothing ever really got that tough.

Phil was an angel. His family’s angel, an angel amongst friends, and a beacon of light in everyone’s lives. Despite his rather dirty sense of humor, he exuded a friendly and warm aura. It drew in trouble and weirdos, but it also drew in Dan.

How could he regret that?

They became a _thing_. A powerful duo, famous online and sometimes on the streets as well. They moved in with each other. They got married. Was this too quick? They often wondered in the relative safety of their own minds if things were moving too fast.

Should Dan have done that? Should Phil have done that?

They were young and full of life and hopes. They could make it. They could move from Manchester to London, they could accept their careers. It still might have been too much, but nobody gave a fuck. Maybe their judgment was impaired by love. Too much love.

 

.II.

Dan loves Phil. Phil loves Dan. This establishes their relationship. This is a fact they confirm on a weekly basis.

September 2011 was harrowing. They tried their best. Maybe it wasn’t enough, but they tried.

Nothing got out of hand until 2012. Then there was a shitstorm brewing, and they were both convinced their lives were over. Dan and Phil took it put on each other.

The first argument went something like this:

“Phil- I just don’t understand- why?”

“It was an accident!”

“Why did we still have it up!? What the hell were you thinking?”

Dan was angry. They had deleted all the evidence of their folly from the internet, but it wasn’t enough.

“You were in India and I thoug-”

“That was over a year ago! Why didn’t you ever take it down?”

“Why should I have? Dan, you’re not the only one this affects.”

“Well you just didn’t think hard enough. Just- just leave me alone for a little while.”

Phil left Dan alone. A few days passed.

Dan told Phil he loved him, and Phil said it back. That was the end of the spat. Things were fixed now, right? They welcomed in a new year together with a kiss, any past argument it the past. The only thing worth fighting over now was why Dan was too fucking lazy to take down the Christmas tree because for _Christ’s sake_ Dan, it’s halfway through January.

What a lovely year. They work on their new apartment, film videos and do work for their BBC show. They’re as in love as ever, but a bit more wizened now than they were three years ago. Maybe that’s why the “I love you”s die down a bit. But it’s all good.

Until October, because apparently history never dies, only repeats on a larger scale. With a much more unruly audience.

Dan was as hostile as he could possibly be to everyone. He seethed and spewed and blew up. Phil stewed inside and did his best to keep their problem from getting even more out of hand. Dan and Phil shut each other out, shut the fans out, made up stories…. The list went on and on.

The arguments were just like the first one, but with less care and tact and more hostility. More bite.

By the time it blew over, there was carnage. Dan had made a right mess of his image, and they both had managed to screw over their relationship.

The “I love you”s became more common. Marriage didn’t guarantee love, especially when they had gotten married so foolishly and early on in their lives. They weren’t sure if they had really broken up or not, everything was a haze, but there was no doubt now that they were in love.

They would fight for it.

 

.III.

Dan loves Phil. Phil loves Dan. This establishes their relationship. This is a fact they confirm on a monthly basis.

Somehow everything went perfectly from there. The minor bumps they encountered were just turbulence on a flight they were committed to landing successfully. Not a scratch was to be made on their shiny, flying romance. Their friendship.

Book release. Tour. Book number two. Somewhere between the tour and the second book release, they drifted apart. The wedding bands on their fingers spent more time collecting dust on their respective nightstands than on their fingers. Phil spent more time locked away in his room than with Dan.

Dan spent more time getting the divorce papers than he did moping. Did they still love each other? Yes. Probably. But somewhere along the line, the stress of the tour and resulting burst of fandom activity and hyper-awareness of what they were doing got to them. Less and less videos were made.

Once that was set into motion, it went on and on and on and on an-

By 2018, Dan had had enough. He couldn’t take the distance between him and his best friend. His own husband. He found himself having a list of things to talk about with Phil, a mental list of sentences to start conversations. He couldn’t go on like this.

Phil had possibly moved on years ago. A beautiful girl here, some distance from Dan there, and next thing you know he was hurtling himself into some full on adultery.

The money thinned out. There were few interactions, and they were all arguments about their financial struggles. The love didn’t feel fresh and new anymore. Now every time they thought of each other, it was a painful pang in their hearts.

When they officially broke up, it broke their hearts, but Phil was already infatuated with someone else. Dan had a list of jobs to try out. Maybe their hearts were broken, but they distracted themselves until it didn’t hurt so much.

It couldn’t be too much of a bad ending. Possibly the worst part was the loss of a best friend, the feeling of losing nine years of life that they spent convinced they would always be together.

They said “I love you,” then parted ways.

 

.IV.

Dan loves Phil. ~~Phil loves Dan.~~ This establishes their relationship. This is a fact they confirm ~~on a daily basis~~ once after a decade.

One time, in late 2029, Dan calls Phil just to see how he’s doing. Amazingly, he hasn’t changed his number for ten years, seeing as they haven’t talked at all since they moved out.

It’s like one day, Phil was there. The next thing Dan knew, he had moved to Canada to be with his secret girlfriend. Dan stung a little bit when he found out that he had been cheated on since 2016, since Phil got in contact with some girl he met on the North America tour, but it blew over.

Now he’s a tech guy for some major movies, with more jobs and money lined up than he’d ever had before. He’s heard Phil’s in the same industry, down in California where he and his new wife had moved.

So maybe Dan’s still bitter. Maybe he’s still in love. Maybe he never moved on. Who cares? So what if he’s almost forty and should have forgotten all about it by now?

Anyway, he calls Phil.

“Hello? This is Phil, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Dan? Why are you calling me?”

“I’m bored…”

“Okay.”

“Sorry if I’m awkward, you can hang up if you want. It’s just been so long and I missed you….”

“No, no. It’s fine. I have tonight off anyway.”

Oh yeah, there’s a time difference. Dan forgot about that.

“Alright. So how've you been?”

“Great! My son just had his ninth birthday and we’re going to move to the UK soon!”

“London?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Cool. Maybe we can meet up sometime.”

“Yeah….”

Phil knows that’s probably not going to happen. Not unless they somehow repair their broken bridges by then.

“Listen, Phil.”

“Mhmm?”

“No, nevermind. I just-”

“What have you been up to, Dan?”

“Nothing. I just want to confess to you. I’m still not really over you and I wanted to tell you? Wow. That makes me sound like such an arsehole now that I think of it.”

“What! Dan! You’re the one who decided to divorce me. You could have been mad about me cheating on you! We could have talked it out! Fixed everything! You _are_ an arsehole for saying that. How was that supposed to make me feel anything but guilty?”

“I’m sorry, I’m just gonna-”

Dan hangs up before he realizes that he’s sobbing. What had inspired him to call? Some twisted masochistic side to him deep inside? Phil is: his life, the only thing he’s ever known. He misses him so bad. How had he let him get away?

He cries and he cries and he cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? Eh? Please leave comments, they make my day! Kudos are great as well, and feel free to check out my tumblr at theentityyousee.tumblr.com
> 
> Also that update schedule kind of died, didn't it?
> 
> Three cookies to whoever can guess what song this is based after! Hint: the title is a line in the song. And each chunk is a verse, the last one being the chorus.


End file.
